wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Mushrooms
Magic Mushrooms are magical fungi that grow and spread in lagoon areas. It also contained magical healing powers that help solving the problems and used as most popular medical medicines-like potions that served at the Magic Mushroom Shop. It is the best known food at the medical store and the most famous potion in Universe which are what Manolo, Jones and Kai harvest most of the time at their job. Mushroom variations There are many variations of the Magic Mushrooms throughout the fanfics. However, few have made more than one appearance. Amanita Amanita mushrooms are the mushroom that can healing the poisons. Appearance: The Amanita mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of red caps head with white polka dots and white stems. Effect: '''The Amanita mushroom contained the antidote that can healing the poisons caused by animal poisons, food poisoning, plant poisoning or any poisonings. '''Minion of Darkness Minion of Darkness mushrooms are the mushroom that can bring those who died back to life. Appearance: The Minion of Darkness mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of shape of white nepenthe plant (topical pitcher plant) instead of caps and stems. Effect: Minion of Darkness has contained enchanted magical essences that saves and protects those from injury, harm and death. It is important that can restored the healths. Blue Mushroom Blue Mushrooms are the mushroom that can calm those who suffered from insomnias. Appearance: The Blue Mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of light blue glowing mushroom with light blue vines that was at the lower outside of the cap Effect: Blue Mushroom has contained sleeping essences that make those falling to sleep. However, it noted that Blue Mushrooms can wear off in 24 hours and that the time but the only thing that can make those sleep properly immediately. Jellyfish Jellyfish mushrooms are the jellyfish mushroom-like a creature that can cure the seasickness during the trip in ocean and the seven seas. Appearance: The Jellyfish mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of dark purple mushroom with head-like body of the jellyfish. Effect: Jellyfish mushrooms has contained enhanced essences that recovered those from seasickness. However, Jellyfish mushrooms is shown that it will not worked when is was overwhelmed by negative weakness such as eating seafoods. Bee Bee mushrooms are the honeybee mushroom-like a creature that can cure the those that caused by cold sickness. Appearance: The Jellyfish mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of mushrooms with lower body of the honeybee like caps that was consisting of yellow and black which has a melting yellow substances (possibly honeys) and black stems. Effect: Bee mushrooms has contained enhanced essences that recovered those from cold sickness. It also it can healed for one day immediately and it absorbing heat fevers. Eye Eye mushrooms are the mushroom that can healing the blindness and allowing those to seeing again. Appearance: The Eye mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of eye-like head with purple curvy stems. Effect: '''The Eye mushroom contained the enhanced essence that can healing the blindness which it commonly stated about causes of blindness were include diabetes, macular degeneration, traumatic injuries, infections of the cornea or retina, glaucoma, and inability to obtain any glasses. '''Fun Hat Fun Hat mushrooms are the mushroom that cheering those up and recovering depressions. Appearance: The Fun Hat mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of shape of light green sombrero and white jumping spring gear-shaped stems. Effect: Fun Hat has contained enchanted magical essences that help those overcome several issues like stresses, discords, alcoholism, social abuse (such as bullying, are defined as actions of singling out and causing harm on vulnerable individuals.), creative thinking and stress management techniques, it also making those more happier. Mason Mason mushrooms are the mushroom that can calm those who suffered from paranoias. Appearance: The Mason mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of yellow triangular that resembles Eye of Providence and white stem. Effect: Mason has contained encouragement essences that make those whose mental condition characterized by delusions of persecution, unwarranted jealousy, or exaggerated self-importance, typically elaborated into an organized system. It may be an aspect of chronic personality disorder, of drug abuse, or of a serious condition such as schizophrenia in which the person loses touch with reality. For some reason because of paranoia, Mason mushrooms will able to calm those down within five hours. Amorous Amorous mushrooms are the uncommonly mushroom that separation the romance between those who in love since rivalry in each sides. Appearance: The Amorous mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of three glowing light pink caps with three light purple stems on each sides. Effect: Amorous mushrooms has contained unknown resourceful essences that can separating the romance in half. Rainbow Rainbow mushrooms are the colored mushroom that can lessen the angers. Appearance: The Rainbow mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of green-yellow-red cap and white hoop on the center of white stem. Effect: Rainbow mushrooms has contained enhanced essences that controlling their anger managements over those’s minds immediately. Skull of Evil Eye mushrooms are the skull-mushroom that can able to help those who suffered from stuttering. Appearance: The Skull of Evil mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of light violet skull and dark purple stems. Effect: '''The Skull of Evil mushroom contained the enhanced essence that can encourage those to speak up to dealing with stuttering issues, even overcome the some speeches and voices. '''Cake Cake mushrooms'' are the cake flavored mushroom that can healing underweight to lose some weights. '''Appearance:' The Cake mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of shape of light blue icing cap with rainbow sprinkles and light-dark pink stems. Effect: Cake mushrooms has power of weight losing powers that can make those healthy and thinner. However, it noted that Cake mushroom must make those stay healthy by eating healthy foods like vegetables and fruits and it will not work when it were overwhelmed by negative weakness such as junk foods. Tentacle Tentacle mushrooms are the green tentacle mushroom that can calm those who suffered from anxiety. Appearance: The Tentacle mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of light green tentacle that has no sigh of caps and stems, just only tentacles. Effect: Like Mason did, Tentacle has contained encouragement essences that make those whose they having nervousness and scared. Burger Burger mushrooms are the burger mushroom that recovered those who has problems of fatigues. Appearance: The Amorous mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of huge burger caps and white steams Effect: Burger mushrooms has contained energizing healing powers that can restoring anyone who whose they have tiredness, mental work and any fatigue issues. Green Panda Green Panda mushrooms are the panda-shaped mushroom that can lessen the lack of joyfulness. Appearance: The Green Panda mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of green-white panda who has no sigh of stems and caps. Effect: Green Panda mushrooms has contained enhanced essences that help those regaining their joyful experiences once and for all. However, it will not easily work whenever seeing it weakness such as sad songs, tv shows and movies. Cheese Cheese mushrooms are the cheese-mushroom that can able to cure calcium deficiency. Appearance: The Cheese mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of big golden round holed cheese cap and white stems. Effect: '''The Cheese mushroom contained the enhanced essence that healing Hypocalcemia, (commonly known as calcium deficiency disease, occurs when calcium levels in the blood are low.). For some reason, it also cure long-term deficiency can lead to dental changes, cataracts, alterations in the brain, and osteoporosis, which causes the bones to become brittle. '''Sloth Sloth mushrooms' are the Sloth-shaped mushroom that can dealing with laziness which forced those to regaining their hard-working attitudes. Appearance: Like Green Panda, the Sloth mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of shape of cutest sloth that no sigh of stems and caps. Effect: Sloth mushrooms has power of hard-working powers that can make those to forgetting about their slothfulnesses and forced to get back to their hard-workings. Unearthly Unearthly mushrooms are the alien mushroom that can enable to interrogate those who faked the truths. Appearance: The Unearthly mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of light green alien with three black eyes and three green antennas wearing dark blue spacesuit with glass helmet that has no sigh of caps and stems. Effect: Like Mason did, Tentacle has contained encouragement essences that make those whose they having nervousness and scared. Ghost Ghost mushrooms are the ghost mushroom that scaring off the hiccups. Appearance: The Ghost mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of white ghost caps and dark turquoise steams. Effect: Ghost mushrooms has contained hallucinating serum that can give those who suffered from hiccups a nightmares. Maneki Neko Maneki Neko mushrooms are the good luck cat-shaped mushroom that can break the bad luck curses. Appearance: Like, Green Panda and Sloth, Maneki Neko mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of Maneki neko catswho has no sigh of stems and caps. Effect: Maneki Neko mushrooms has contained enhanced essences that destroys the curses of bad lucks immediately. Clown Clown mushrooms are the clown-mushroom that can able to ensuring from bad mood to good mood. Appearance: The Clown mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of red afro wig-like caps and white stems with with smile clown face including red lips. Effect: The Clown mushroom contained the enhanced happy essence that allowing those to boosting their moods. For some examples, doing something they enjoy, meditate or do another spiritual practice (such as pray), read a book or watch a favorite television showm find a pleasant distraction, make yourself laugh, exercise, allow the bad mood to be, dance around to your favorite song, eat a healthy meal or snack, eat some high-quality dark chocolate and smile. Mummy Mummy mushrooms' are the Mummy-shaped mushroom that can dealing with laziness which forced those to regaining their hard-working attitudes. Appearance: Like Clown, the Mummy mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of mushroom mummy with paper wrapper around its bodies and a smile face was unwrapped. Effect: Mummy mushrooms has power of de-aging/rejuvenation powers that can make those look younger again over any years. Ladybug Ladybug mushrooms are the ladybug mushrooms that help those who suffered from entomophobias. Appearance: The Ladybug mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of ladybug caps and white steams. Effect: Ladybug mushrooms has contained unknown serum that can encourage those to face their fear of beetles by fighting against , or taking liking to them whenever changed their hearts. Gold Gold mushrooms are the golden mushroom that can use their ability to turn anything they see into gold so they can be rich soon. Appearance: Unlike Fun Hat mushroom, Gold mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of mushrooms with orange-golden sombrero caps and black shade-glasses. Effect: Gold Mushroom has has contained magical essences that similar to King Midas even those who rose which became gold and it can absorb the fragrance without touching the roses, however, it could never ever touch food when the only thing can prevent this is gloves and it will wear off for three days. Zombie Zombie mushrooms are the dezombing mushroom that can cure the zombie infections during Zombie Apocalypses. Appearance: Zombie mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of zombified mushroom with face that has salivas that implied they seizures and half of cap head that has a brains on their head and yellow eyes, and even dark turquoise with dark light blue spots and two bites in each sides. Effect: Zombie mushrooms has contained enhanced-essence antidotes that save those from zombie infections immediately. In some stories, victims of zombies may become zombies themselves if they are bitten by zombies or if a zombie-creating virus travels by air, or by water; in others, everyone who dies, whatever the cause, becomes one of the undead. Pirate Pirate mushrooms are the pirate-mushroom that can able to boosting lacked adventure attitudes. Appearance: The Pirate mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of piracy mushroom with human flesh skin and wearing, red bandanna with symbol of white skull and bone x, black eye patch, two golden earrings and light blue-white striped shirts over the stems. Effect: The Pirate mushroom contained the enhanced transmute essence that allowing those to boosting their interests and lessen the lack of adventures caused by boredom but in which turned them into stereotypical pirates within 24 hours. Viking Viking mushrooms '''are the Viking-shaped mushroom that can dealing with laziness which forced those to regaining their hard-working attitudes. '''Appearance: Like Pirate and unlike Clown, the Viking mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of mushroom Viking with Viking helmets and wooden light-brown and brown belts. Effect: Viking mushrooms has power of aromatherapy with advanced hypnosis that can hypnotizes those to become fearless and unstoppable when they heard the word "bad," and to switch back to normal when he hears it again. Then it also orders them to forget everything; unfortunately, they are affected by the hypnosis and they can't remember the key word for them. Red Guy Red Guy mushrooms are the red guy mushrooms that rehabilitate those who were villainous for criminals which break their evil spirits and suppress their villainies since their his lives were "too high" enough. Appearance: The Red Guy mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of Deadpool version of mushroom. Effect: Red Guy mushrooms has contained reforming serum that can reforming criminals or villains into a heroes. There are several ways a villain can redeem themselves including snapping out of a possessed or brainwashed state, and deciding to aid the hero who freed them, being exposed to a messiah or pure good type of hero who helps them see their errors, Remorseful heroes, choosing honor before evil, becoming friends with someone and decide to help them over being evil, choosing their family over evil, being memory-wiped or brainwashed into becoming a hero, betrayed by their fellow villainous allies/bosses, which made them choose to turn to the good side, retirement of being evil, learning the lesson of being evil from another villain. Mutant Mutant mushrooms are the mutated mushroom that can cure the radiation sickness Appearance: Unlike Jellyfish mushroom, Mutant mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of green mushrooms that had a green cap with many eyes due to mutation and white stems. Effect: Mutant Mushroom has has contained magical essences that similar to cure radiation sickness rapidly soon enough. Creative Light Bulb Creative Light Bulb mushrooms are the idealistic mushroom that can dealing with creative crisis. Appearance: Creative Light Bulb mushroom’s appearance consistently describes of light bulb shaped light bulb. Effect: Creative Light Bulb mushrooms has contained enhanced-essence antidotes that encourage anyone who suffered from creative crisis. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.